The present invention relates to a casing structure for chromatograph and, more particularly, to a casing structure for a separating analyzer such as a liquid chromatograph or a gas chromatograph for separating a mixture sample and for qualitative and quantitative analyses of the separated individual ingredients.
In the liquid or gas chromatograph of the prior art, the individual units are casings which are so functionally separated that they can be stacked.
As the aforementioned casing structure, there has been proposed a portable gas chromatograph in which a carrier gas container unit, a column unit, a column heating unit, a sample gas injection unit and a data display unit which all have outer faces with an identical shape so that they are stacked one on another to improve the design and production efficiencies and to reduce the production cost. In connection with this, there has been disclosed the technology of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 61-189264(1986).
In Japanese Design Registration No. 735290, moreover, there is disclosed the technology in which an eluent feeder for a liquid chromatograph is combined with another stackable unit such that the individual units are connected through a plurality of eluent feed pipes. In connection with this, there has also been disclosed the technology of Japanese Design Registration No. 735290.
In the liquid or gas chromatograph of the prior art, the casings are set separate and independent of each other for the individual functions of the units. Thus, for the separating analyzer to exhibit its functions, the individual casings for the units have to be connected to each other through the power supply cords for supplying the electric power; the signal lines for transmitting electric signals; and reagent feed pipes for feeding gases, sample liquids, reagents and cleaning fluids.
Usually, the connecting portions disposed at the back faces of the individual casings are connected through the power supply cords and the signal lines, and the reagent feed pipes are connected through the connecting portions disposed at the front faces of the individual casings.
As a result, the power supply cords, the signal lines and the reagent feed pipes are wired or piped while being exposed from the outer faces of the casings or by making use of the gaps between the casings, thereby causing problems in the appearance.
Moreover, some consideration is made for giving an identical shape to the upper faces of the individual casings so that they can be stacked. However, there is left unsolved a problem that the shapes, arrangement and/or constructions of the various switches at the front faces fail to provide an integral appearance.
Moreover, the separating analyzer of the prior art, which can be separately installed, is fixed by using a separate mounting frame or fitting, because the individual casings have to be vertically fixed for safety.
As a result, the mounting frame or fitting protrudes to the outside of a casing to endanger the operator as well as provide deteriorated appearance.
Especially in the casings for the separating analyzer of the prior art, which can be separately mounted, the reagent feed pipes and so on are arranged to meander through the gaps between the individual casings from one pipe connecting portion to another. As a result, there arises another problem that the piping distance is elongated thereby increasing the total amounts of reagents or cleaning fluid required and increasing the time for the setup and the cleaning operation.
Moreover, the amounts of liquids for the qualitative and quantitative analyses of the separated individual ingredients are increased to raise another problem that the accuracy for microanalysis of the mixture sample is adversely affected.
In addition, the reagent feed pipes and so on projecting to the outside of the individual casings are susceptible to breakage. This breakage will invite the loss of precious analysis data or the scatter of dangerous reagents being fed in the reagent feed pipes. Thus, a serious problem arises in the safety.
Moreover, the reagent feed pipes and so on are complicated and entangled. Thus, another problem is that the reagent feed pipes are difficult to confirm and maintain when they are installed or removed.
Still moreover, the separating analyzer to be separately installed is equipped on the bottom faces of its casings with legs so that the individual unit casings may be independently mounted to leave gaps to be accessed in the stacking operation.
However, the legs have to leave the gaps for the accesses at the stacking time, thus raising a problem that they deteriorate the integral appearance of the entire analyzer and increase the total height.